Time is relative
by coffeebeanbite
Summary: ONE SHOT. Waiting for something that may not come could be painful. AU Gangster and crap. Bubbline.


**I'm really sleepy right now... I did this impulsively. My brain may make some mistakes. Anyway... enjoy. Please review. Good night.**

* * *

><p>"Please, don't go" said Bonnibel, tears starting to form.<p>

"'C'mon babe, this is the last one I promise. Once it's over we'll go far away from here, change our lives. Everything is gonna be ok". Her assuring tone make her feel a little better, still there was these uneasy feeling.

"I would prefer you to not go at all"

"If I don't finish this they will chase me 'till the end of the world. I must do it."

"Please, be back!"

"I will text you twice. One when it is done, and one more when I'm on my way back"

"Marceline..." Now she was sobbing

"I'm going in to the wolf's cave, it's dangerous. If at 7:00 I don't text you even once, you must go away as fast as you can with the little money in my account. If I text you the first time then the pay will be complete. Thirty minutes later I must text you the second time, if I don't, don't wait for me. Leave with all the money and make a new life without me"

"No way! Don't say that!"

"C'mon, if it happens you must do it in my name"

Years back Bonnibel had run from home and was wandering, taking temporary jobs now and then. Eventually she got into dark business but not too much deep down. She delivered little amounts of drugs from city to city. Traveling this way she met Marceline. She was mysterious, every time she appeared it was because she had some business with the boss. Talking with no one. Bonnibel didn't know what she did for a living, or what kind of relationship she had with the boss.

As always, the boss right hand called Bonnie to make a delivery. "Look now Bonnie sweetie, you have to take this package to this man. It is important you get the time exactly" said the man. "Where it is?" asked the girl. "In Ooo. I will text you the place and the time later, for now you should be on your way. Don't fuck this up, girl".

After a day of traveling and staying in a cheap hotel she made it to the city. When the hour was approaching she got to her car and drove away. The place was an abandoned parking lot, in the city's borderline. There was a black car, she couldn't see trough the windows that were pitch black. The day was cloudy and cold. Bonnie approached the black car and putting the package on the floor. A man got out and grabbed it. At that moment the roar from a bike could be heard, it was approaching fast. Shots were heard. The man who was standing in front of Bonnie fell down, dead

Bonnibel panicked and ran to nowhere like a freaked chicken, eyes closed, getting in the way of the bike. The bike tried to avoid her and slipped making the biker fall and roll on the ground. A second man got out from the car, approached the biker and shot him directly at the chest, then grabbed the package from his dead companion and ran away in the car.

Bonnibel was siting, embracing her knees. When everything went silent she opened her eyes. One man was lying, a hole in the head. The biker was on the floor as well, not moving, breathing heavily. She took off the Helmet: It was the mysterious girl she had seen from far so many times.

"I, I'm calling an ambulance"

"No, don't. Don't do that. They would call the police... uhg" she was in pain.

"Then I'm talking to the boss, he must know some doctor that can help you!"

"No! Don't call the boss!"

"Why not? Don't you work for him as well"

"I was supposed to kill you too..."

"What?!"

"Three bullets, three dead, no witness... now it's fucked up, I'm fucked up" she continued after a big breath "you were to settle the ambush without knowing..."

Bonnibel dragged the girl to her old car and drove out of the city. The girl blacked out in the way.

When she woke up she was in a dirty room.

"Where...?"

"Don't talk, you are wounded"

"How...?"

"A found a doctor... veterinarian... dark record... Anyway, he drew out the bullet"

"uhg...money?" She was still in pain.

"I exchanged your life for your gun. It was valuable: Colt 45, modified, no serial number..."

"My gun... my precious...ow..."

"Stop complaining, you're alive after all. What's your name?"

"Marceline..."

Marceline was on her way thinking. This was the last one and they will be free. She had to kill this guy who shoot her months ago. Marceline had said the boss she only missed that one guy, that she had killed Bonnibel and the actually dead man. There was just one loose thread. He must be killed, if she didn't finish her job, the boss would chase her forever (it was too soft from him to not had her killed already), and eventually know about the living Bonnibel. Besides she needed the money to run away with her love. Once the death was confirmed by sending him the dead man picture, she would get the other half of the pay in to her bank account.

It was 6:50, Bonnibel was anxious. The wait was just too long, people passed by living normal quiet lives. Sipping coffee, walking dogs, dating. Dating... one day they would date like normal people do, sitting on a park, and having dinner later.

7:00... nothing yet. Her heart skipped a beat, it was the hour and there was no texting. Did she made it? Did she got killed? 7:01 finally! The first text: _It's done._ Now she would wait half an hour, just thirty minutes and they will be together, with a new life, far from gangs and shit, far from this fucked up city.

Time was being so damn slow... 7:10. Time is relative, when you need to last, it goes so fast you lost the notion of time. 7:15 when you need the time to run, it slows so much you think the clock is tricking you. 7:20 when you are sleeping you feel that time stretches like bubblegum. 7:25 one minute of reality is like one hour in the world of dreams.

"Excuse me, would you bring me a coffee, please" she said to the waiter. "Sure, just give me a few minutes" he had answered.

7:30... nothing. "Just like the last time, it could delay one minute or two" she thought, panicking a little. 7: 31... not yet "don't worry Bonnie, she will text. She will come, we are going... together". 7:32... "C'mon Marcy, text me!"

7:33... The waiter approached "Oh, where's the lady who ordered a coffee?" he said to himself.


End file.
